


What’s Wrong With Me?

by Imaginative_Wanderings



Series: Wild Accidentally Becomes Everyone’s Mom [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hylia herself would be ready to fight for this boy, Legend needs a hug, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Wanderings/pseuds/Imaginative_Wanderings
Summary: Wild had gotten used to watching over the others in the group, despite having his own fair share of problems. However, when Legend starts acting weird, he tries to figure out how to help him. He never would’ve guessed what the problem was.





	What’s Wrong With Me?

Wild had long since accepted the fact that he’d unofficially adopted five kids. The problem was that he often ended up having to do adult things. Like, honestly, last week he accidentally set a forest on fire. He was pretty sure there were much more qualified people to take care of the others. Not that he minded, it just meant he had to grow up a little when they needed him. 

One of those occasions started when they visited Rito village in his Hyrule. He watched the others disperse and socialize with the Rito. Legend and Sky spent most of the afternoon with the Rito shop keeper from Tarrey Town, Fyson. 

At first, Wild didn’t think anything of it. Everyone else had been doing similar things and passing the time, but Legend came back extremely quiet. He didn’t even stop to mess with Warriors before going to sleep in the inn. That was when Wild started to worry, but he only worried a little more as things went on.

The next day, the group went to the opening of the new diplomatic center built near the Kara Kara Bazaar. It was made so male representatives of other races could come and speak without entering Gerudo Town, also to build a more accessible place for the Zora to meet the Gerudo. 

Wild tried to keep an eye on Legend, even though he’d dressed up in his Gerudo outfit in order to speak more freely with Riju and Buliara as someone the citizens recognized. Legend was with Wind and Four in a cooking lesson that Miss Aisha was leading. 

Wild thought that he’d been alright, but that night, he’d seemed a little more confused and a little more upset than the previous night. Wild’s concern only got worse.

Goron city honestly wasn’t that much better. Wild watched as Legend milled around and made conversation only to resume the pensive and melancholy look that was becoming his permanent expression the past few days. 

The eight of them set up camp in a forest between Zora’s Domain and Goron City that night. Wild made sure there was a small hot spring near their camp so they could all rest up and feel nice in the morning. It absolutely wasn’t because he wanted Legend to de-stress a little. 

However, Legend just crawled into his makeshift tent with nothing more than a few spoonfuls of stew and a some water. At this point, Wild was a certifiably worried mother. At first, it might’ve been joking or light pretending, a way to give the others some stability, but Wild was quickly finding that even joking about being these boys’ mother was not far from the actual truth.

Wild was determined to figure out what was wrong, but he figured that Legend should at least be left alone for the night. He wouldn’t get anywhere by waking him up if he was asleep. 

For the time being, he just checked on everyone else and made sure they’d had enough to eat. He had too much nervous energy to just go straight to bed, but Wind appreciated Wild letting him talk for a while and have a mini “sleepover” that Wind enjoyed so much.

They group arrived at Zora’s Domain around a day later. It was night when they arrived, but made plans with the prince about things they could do in the morning. Before they went to sleep in the inn, Wild pulled the prince aside. 

“Can I ask a favor?” 

“Of course!” Wild laughed to himself at how dramatic the prince always was. “Anything you need!”

“Can you find a private room for me? The inn doesn’t have much room, and one of my friends in really down. I’d like to have a place to try and figure out what’s wrong away from the others.” 

Sidon just smiled. “That’s certainly doable. Just go to the East Reservoir Lake. We turned the rest station on top of the dam into a proper temporary rest area with a fireplace and a cooking pot. Should that meet your needs?” 

Wild nodded. “That’s perfect, thank you. I can’t believe I didn’t think to go up there in the first place.” 

Prince Sidon saluted him goodbye, and Wild went back to where the others were getting set up in the inn. Twilight was lounging around in wolf form because everyone in Zora’s Domain had gotten use to Wolfie. He was enjoying all the attention.

Wild waved Legend over. “Can I speak to you away from the others for a second? There’s a place up on the dam I want you to see.” 

Legend just nodded, but he didn’t respond. Wild sighed tensely and led Legend up to the rest area on top of the dam, just a little ways from where he fought Vah Ruta.

When they got there, Wild gestured for Legend to sit next to him on the bed the Zoras left up there. Legend looked around a little apprehensively, but he sat down. 

“Something bugging you?” 

“Yeah, good job figuring that one out, Captain Obvious.” 

Wild tried to hold back a laugh at Legend’s response. At least cold humor was better than no humor. 

“Hey, Legend, if there’s any way I can help...I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Wild smiled and watched Legend’s face to try and gauge how he was feeling. 

“I just-“ Legend started and sighed frustratedly, “I don’t want any of you to think I’m a freak.” 

Wild looked at him in concern. “We’d never think you’re a freak. We’ve all had our fair share of freak moments.” He gently took Legend’s hands. “You could never make me think less of you.” 

Legend’s face crumpled, and he buried his head in Wild’s shoulder. “Wild, I don’t know what to- what I should do. I’m not really- really sure which- what’s happening.” 

Wild just quieted him softly and pulled him into a hug while he cried. He learned Legend didn’t really cry, not like you’d imagine. Legend just shook silently, and a few tears managed to escape against his will. Wild waited for him to calm down a little more and not push him for answers. 

Legend pulled away and wiped his eyes. Wild laced his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “It’s okay if you don’t want to continue tonight. You can rest.” 

Legend shook his head. “No, I need to finish. I need to say something.” Wild worried at the way his voice still quivered uncertainly, but he wasn’t going to begrudge Legend the opportunity to talk. 

“I’m all ears.”

“While I was growing up, the village people taught me everything I know. They taught me normal school stuff, and they taught me how to live life.” Legend took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. 

“I’m pretty sure I like boys. I mean, I like girls too, but I’m pretty sure I like boys too. And, and, the village people they always said that, said that if I liked boys then Hylia would disown me. I’d never be able to pass on from life after I die, and that everything I do would be clouded with sadness.” 

Another involuntary sob ripped out of Legend’s throat. “That’s why I had to face Ganon all those times, why I had all of these timelines merging together, why Marin wasn’t-“ Legend cut himself off before starting again. “Everything bad that’s ever happened to my Hyrule...it’s got to be my fault. The village people were right.”

Wild pulled Legend as close as he possibly could and held him while he cried. He put a hand in Legend’s hair and held his head where it rested on Wild’s shoulder. 

“Listen to me, Legend. Please listen. You are not responsible for everything that happened. Destiny isn’t on our side but because of Ganon, not because of you.” Wild rubbed his free hand up and down Legend’s back while he cried. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you. I’m glad you had people to raise you, but they got this one thing wrong. It’s alright if you like guys, and it doesn’t mean you’ve done something bad. That’s just who you are. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Legend was gasping softly between sobs, and Wild let go of his hair so that he could lift his head. Wild put his hands on either side of Legend’s face and looked to make eye contact with him. 

“I like guys too, and I mean I really don’t have a preference. Heck, I’d tell you a few of the others that do too, but I’m don’t want to be the one to tell before they’re ready. Plenty of people across Hyrule like people who are the same gender as them, lots of people don’t even like both genders.” Legend let out another quiet sob, and Wild stopped trying to fight the tears that were gathering in his eyes. 

“My dad...” Wild quirked his head like he wasn’t even really sure of what he was saying. “My dad thought the same as your village family. I grew up the same way, and it took loosing my memory to figure out that it isn’t wrong. Liking girls or guys or both or everyone is just another part of who you are. It’s good to find where you fit, but ultimately, it’s just like having blond hair or liking mushrooms.” 

Wild relaxed a little at Legend’s small smile and took his hands off of Legend’s face and moved to grab his hands. “It’s just who you are, and it’s nothing, absolutely nothing, to be ashamed of.”

“You promise, mom?” Legend laughed out through his tears.

Wild smiled and nodded. “I promise.” Wild laughed softly. “And if anyone ever gives you grief for it, then I’ll be right there behind you.” 

Legend laughed and moved back to lay against Wild and burry his face against Wild’s shoulder. Wild let out a sigh of relief that he’d been holding since Legend had started acting weird a few days back. It meant everything to know that all of his kids were safe and knew they were loved because Wild would always love each and every one of them.


End file.
